


Rough

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason walks in on something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, my titles get worse with every fic I publish.

Jason hears the first moan at the front door. His first thought, naturally, is that something has happened, that Nico is in pain or hurt.

He draws his weapon in the hallway, closing the door behind himself quietly. Another high noise, definitely coming from Nico and the bedroom. Jason sneaks forward, peeks around the corner and lets his sword clatter to the ground in shock.

Nico kneels on the bed, his legs spread wide and his hands tight on the headboard. His head is thrown back, sweat pearls on his bare back and he moans softly every time he rolls his hips. Between his legs, there’s a vibrator fastened to the bed.

Jason is paralysed for a moment, just staring at Nico, his flushed face and red bitten lips forming around another moan. Nico must know he’s there, must have heard the sword hit the floor, but he makes no move to stop or hide what he’s doing. In fact, Jason is quite sure Nico is trying to tease him all the more with the way he’s taking the toy deep and rough, making the most sinful sounds.

Something inside him snaps. He’s always been careful with Nico, too afraid Nico wouldn’t actually be able to take what he kept asking Jason for. Obviously his worry was for nothing; Nico just found a different way to get what he needs.

“Jason!” Nico gasps, his head rolls back and he catches Jason’s eyes through hooded lids. His boyfriend is acting like he’s riding him and not a toy, judging from the smug little smirk on Nico’s face, he knows exactly what it’s doing to Jason too.

Without his eyes ever once leaving Nico, he pulls his shirt over his head and toes of his shoes before his hands come to the front of his jeans to get rid of them as quick as possible. Nico’s chuckling, licking his lips, and moaning Jason’s name again in a way that sends shivers down Jason’s back.

It’s no surprise he’s already hard in his briefs, looking at Nico like this alone makes the blood rush faster in his veins. Both his jeans and briefs hit hit the floor, then Jason’s stepping toward Nico and the bed.  
As soon as Jason is close enough, kneeling with his legs on either side of Nico’s on the bed, Nico lets go of the headboard to lean back against Jason’s chest for support. They don’t speak, Jason is too busy kissing Nico’s neck, then down to his shoulder far more demanding and heated than he usually does. His hands span Nico’s hips on either side, keeping him steady while he rides the toy with even more vigour than before.

“Want you to…bend me over.” Nico purrs when he tilts his head back, resting it against Jason’s shoulder and baring his neck to Jason’s lips and teeth. The small of Nico’s back rubs against the head of Jason’s cock and the little control he has left over himself is wearing thin way too fast. “Bend me over and take me.”

Jason growls and bites the curve of Nico’s neck hard enough to leave a small, red bruise shaped like the crescent moon. He’s always been trying to hold back for Nico’s sake, but now that he has proof that Nico  _really_  doesn’t want him to, Jason doesn’t find it in himself anymore to be soft either.  
It’s almost laughable how easy it is to pick Nico up, so Jason doesn’t hesitate to raise him off the toy even though Nico whines indignantly. Jason’s hands find Nico’s wrists and after he pushes the toy to the side, he gives Nico a shove to pin him down on the mattress. Nico’s needy little moans are muffled by the pillows and with his hands held down on either side of his head, Nico doesn’t have much choice now but to give himself to Jason. Of course, that’s exactly what he’s been asking for a hundred times before, so Jason doesn’t doubt it’s what Nico wants now too.

“Do you want me to  _fuck you_ , Nico?” Jason whispers the words close to Nico’s ear, his voice so low he can see how it makes Nico shudder. He rolls his hips slowly, his cock sliding over the crease between Nico’s cheeks, but nothing more. Nico moans, pushes back against Jason like he’s desperate for more and that is all the answer Jason needs.

He pulls back, aligning himself with Nico’s entrance and this time, he doesn’t go slow. The toy has stretched Nico enough that Jason doesn’t have to worry about hurting his boyfriend, and the surprised gasp escaping Nico when Jason slams into him right away is definitely worth it all.

Jason is bend over Nico, spreading Nico’s legs far apart with his own in between them so he can  _really_  take him for the first time since they’ve been together. Nico arches his back, unable to rock his hips back against Jason because of the hard rhythm Jason is setting. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Nico’s muffled cries and moans. Now that he is getting what he’s been begging for he doesn’t seem capable of doing much more than bury his face in the pillows and let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you thought of this down below <3


End file.
